Recently, due to the wide spread use of the Internet, it has been common to provide information converted to a digital form which was once offered in a form of printing such as books. As the information converted into digital data may be shared and delivered in real time by many users thanks to the spread of the Internet and a 3G network or other high-speed communications systems, it is widely used compared to printed materials which relatively lacks information sharing and delivery.
In particular, a technology of providing several information forms in a method for augmented reality (AR) which displays supplementary information, including computer graphics (CG), texts, etc., combined on an inputted image taken in real time by a user's terminal has been recently introduced. According to the AR technology, the technology may provide a better environment for the user because it may offer various icons including required information which may overlap each other visually on the screen through which the real world the user watches is displayed.
When several information sources are provided and shared by using the AR, it is actually difficult to determine the information on all objects included on an image photographed or inputted by a user's terminal and effectively store the information. Even if the user wants to store only the information on the objects with relatively high interest (or high importance) differentially, it is complicated and vexatious to systematically record and store the information. Therefore, it is true that it has a certain degree of limits to lead the more active participation of the users.